


Используй то, что под рукой

by Marina_ri



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 2.02, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Кода к 2.02. Микки выходит из тюрьмы. <br/>Написано для  Вонг на заявку «сайз-кинк Микки».</p></blockquote>





	Используй то, что под рукой

— Газета.  
— Затолкать в рот как кляп. Свернуть плотно, и будет удавка.   
— Пластиковая бутылка.  
— Если есть две, можно захерачить по ушам и разорвать барабанные перепонки. Да и одна оглушит.  
— Консервная банка.   
— Ха, тут до пизды возможностей. В висок захуячить. Если вскрыто ножом, крышка дает отличные рваные раны. Если с кольцом банка, там кромка острая, типа лезвия. А нижняя часть — ударное ребро. Можно бросить прямо в ебальник или в сторону. Отвлечь.  
— Во, Мик. Кетчуп.   
— В пластике? Острый — в глаза брызнуть. Пустой бутылкой по ушам. Колпачок твердый, зажать между пальцев и вдарить в глаз. Но тебе, Игги, лучше сразу себе на тормознутую башку кетчуп вылить. Противник решит, что ты псих, и не станет связываться. Психическая атака.  
— Отсоси, Милкович!   
— Сам отсоси, Милкович! Если бы я того ниггера битой не оприходовал, ты бы тут ща в игры не играл. Водяру взял? Без водки вернемся – Терри нам все продукты по списку в жопы запихнет.  
— Не, Микки, только тебе. Он твой батяня.   
— Ой, да завали уже ебало. Хей, Кеш! Передай-ка пару бутылей. Ну все, отоварились.   
— Прирученный араб?  
— А то. Должен быть хоть какой толк от этой срани в нашем районе.   
— Эй! Туалетная бумага!  
— Если резко полоснуть по шее кромкой, будет порез.   
— Вот же ты отмороженный, Милкович. 

Вечно укуренный дебиловатый Игги думает, что «отмороженный» — это такой не ебаться комплимент. Микки вспоминает их с кузеном дурацкую игру весь тюремный ужин и потом, зажимая между пальцев пластиковую вилку, наносит хлесткий чиркающий удар, целясь в глаз раскаченному мексикашке Хесусу. Больше эта сучка надзирателей не посмеет назвать Микки педрильной подстилкой. Пусть Микки и не попал в глазное яблоко, прорвал только кожу на скуле, пусть поимел еще месяц отсидки, но ни один местный мудоеб теперь не докопается. А если что — так Микки из отвердевшей жвачки кастет сделает, не проблема. Как раз Галлагер пару пачек с воли подкинул. Соска рыжая. Давалка с девятидюймовым хуем. 

И откуда чего взялось. Сам мелкий, пониже Микки будет, жертва аборта ирландская. Но хер — закачаешься. Микки и качался, брал в себя сколько мог, сколько давали, крутился на галлагеровском члене, трясся крупняком, спускал влет — наверное, и без рук мог бы, так прицельно рыжий долбился куда надо. И где, блядь, научился? Неужели будущий покойник-араб натаскал? Ни один педрила из тех, кого Микки залавливал по сортирам на заправках в Бойзтауне, не вытрахивал так круто последние мозги, не натягивал на себя с такой жадной уверенностью, не распалял до того, что, даже забрызгивая грязную стену перед собой, хотелось еще, и больше, и снова. 

Веснушки пятнами, детсадовская челка, обноски брата… Микки часами наслаждается в одиночке, полируя член до мозолей и представляя вечно обкусанный рот рыжего мелкого пиздюка с охрененским хуем. Соскучился он, поглядите-ка. Шлюха рыжая. Смотрел так через стекло из-под жестких прямых ресниц — будто не по дырке Микки скучает, а… как бы. Вообще. 

Не, к ебеням это все. Лучше вернуться к их с Игги игре. Микки в ней всегда победитель. Братану знать ни к чему, но Микки тренировался с детства. Чем еще можно ударить отца, когда тот замахнется в следующий раз? Сломанный диск хорошо рассечет лоб. Липкая лента пойдет как кастет на руку. Расческа даст хороший секущий удар по лицу. Губная помада Мэнди утяжелит кисть. Провод или струны от гитары сгодятся как хлыст или удавка.

Бесконечная бесполезная игра. Терри всегда вырубал одним тяжелым ударом. Вдохнуть не успеешь, не то что там… расчески-бутылки.

 

***  
Свобода воняет бензином с тюремного двора, выхлопными газами от автобусов, перевозящих заключенных, и вечно гниющей помойкой. В Южном Чикаго где бы ты ни находился, неподалеку обязательно окажется развороченный мусорный бак. 

Микки щурится на слепящем солнце, расслабленно спускаясь по пандусу во двор перед Коррекционным центром «Метрополитан». Кого это сеструха с собой приперла? Очередного ебаря? В старших классах, небось, подцепила. Здоровый бугай. 

О. Вот же сука, ебаный в рот! Галлагер. Микки едва не сбивается с шага. 

— А он че тут забыл? 

На голову перерос, еблан! Вот когда успел? Микки четыре месяца всего отсидел. Вышел бы раньше, да пластиковая вилка скучала по Хесусу-хуесосу. 

Мэнди рядом со стриженным как долбаный десантник рыжим выглядит хрупкой и какой-то до охуения гордой. Будто Галлагер пялит ее, а не Микки. 

Рот непроизвольно наполняется слюной, и очень удачные штаны Мэнди принесла на переодеться — широкие. Скрывают мучительный резкий стояк. Рыжий как ни в чем не бывало кладет на плечо руку, гондон драный, прям при всех же, ну! Кожу под сильными пальцами печет, и Микки потеет весь сразу, яйца аж мокрые. Он сбрасывает руку Галлагера и отстраняется — можно усраться от смеха, но теперь приходится держать дистанцию, чтобы оглядеть рыжего целиком, во весь рост. Морковная башка ухмыляется и зырит сверху вниз, прям пожирает глазами. Микки расправляет плечи. Ну а чо? Есть что показать. В тюрьме только качаться. 

Он хочет узнать, как все теперь будет. Хочет снова ощутить здоровенный член Галлагера в заднице и его железную хватку на запястьях. Сейчас его хрен завалишь, быка такого. Идти невозможно, влажная головка члена трется о ткань трусов. Блядь, у Галлагера не только плечи, у него и кулаки стали больше. Набитые костяшки выпирают вызывающе, и впервые Микки хочет, чтобы его член обхватил кто-то другой. Тот, кто способен вжать в стену, задавить всем весом и заставить Микки перестать думать и постоянно оглядываться. Кто просто возьмет. Выебет. И Микки не сможет вырваться. Сможет только послушно кончать.

Щеки горят, как наждачкой натерли. Рыжий поверх головы Мэнди блуждает мутным взглядом по телу Микки. Ухмыляется, сука. Облизывает гладкие губы, не обметанные, не обкусанные, как раньше. Яркие и сочные. Кого он ебал тут без Микки, что стал, сволочь — таким? Уверенным, устойчивым. Большим, блядь! 

Микки вполуха слушает болтовню сестры и вспоминает, как отчаянно Йен цеплялся за него в тот день, когда зассыха-араб выскреб у жены из-под подола свои яйца и выстрелил в ногу, урод. Цеплялся, когда трахал, сжимал веснушчатые пальцы на кулаках Микки. Хватался за одежду, пока Микки вопил дурниной от боли в простреленной ноге, валяясь на полу арабского магазина. Даже стоя возле двери и собираясь рвануть к чертям собачьим от полиции — цеплялся. 

Сейчас он не цепляется. Сейчас он просто держит. Ухмылками, взглядами, своей вот этой неожиданной здоровенностью. Толкает широким плечом, оттирает на тротуаре к домам, и Микки выть готов от желания развернуться в любую подвернувшуюся стену и выставиться к рыжему задом. От желания проверить, подрос ли он еще немного внизу. 

— Где встретимся вечером? — бросает Галлагер, пока Мэнди покупает сигареты в минимаркете. 

Охамел вдрызг. Надо сказать, что у Микки дела. Что он невъебенно занят нынешним летним постотсидочным вечером. 

— На поле за школой давай. В девять, — хрипло отвечает Микки. Во рту пересохло. Пива бы.  
— А-га, — кивает рыжий и окликает Мэнди, которая шлюховато лыбится чуваку в косухе за прилавком: — Я пошел, мне еще надо Карла найти, у Фионы к нему серьезный разговор. 

Мэнди, не оборачиваясь, небрежно машет рукой. Она занята: пишет на чеке свой номер телефона. Да кто вообще ходит в кожанке в такую блядскую жару?! 

От пота у Микки щиплет все тело и особенно между ягодиц. Кажется, он способен спустить в штаны прямо так, глядя в широкую спину удаляющегося Галлагера, на его длинные ноги, пуская слюни на его выправку. 

Если отца нет дома, можно успеть передернуть перед встречей с рыжим. Без этого будет вообще караул. 

 

***  
Кадет Йен Галлагер — ебать-копать! Он серьезно, что ли? Не, ну анекдот: чувак из Сауз-Сайда мечтает сдохнуть за любимую страну. Как будто ему мало всего остального окружающего пиздеца. 

— Хочу быть офицером.

Ну конечно. Очень вовремя: Микки и так едва держится, чтобы не протянуть руку — пощупать рельефный бицепс рыжего, который аж бугрится под футболкой. Теперь перед глазами Галлагер в форме. В ушах: «Рядовой Милкович, спустить трусы и выставить жопу без разговоров!» Не помогла суходрочка. 

Мелкий, прошлый Галлагер был нелепым и дурным в сидящей мешком форме с курсов строевой подготовки. Вся эта военная хренотень… Она все равно не работала. Микки мог завалить рыжего одним броском. Мог использовать его как дилдо. Ну, о’кей, как дилдо не получалось, слишком рыжий старался и нежничал, словно ебучий членосос. 

Теперь все, на хуй, изменилось. Даже просто представляя Галлагера в военной форме, Микки ощущает себя текущей блядью. Пока рыжий высасывает жадными глотками коктейль с водкой из пробитой банки, можно пыриться на него, не скрываясь. Крепкая шея, крупный жесткий кадык, ткань натянута на широкой груди — футболка умника-брата теперь мала.

Давай.

Ну давай же, большой парень. Хорош трепаться. Микки перед выходом из дома даже смазал задницу жирным бесцветным бальзамом для губ, Мэнди очень кстати забыла в ванной — как-то вдруг ясно представилась собственная разодранная дырка, после четырех месяцев просушки. В тюрьме Микки и пальцы-то опасался в себя пихать, будто это как-то могло его выдать. 

Проблема в том, что Йен Галлагер говорит. Ведет себя словно на гребаном свидании, делится новостями, общается. Хотя тоже хочет ебаться — Микки ловит короткие взгляды, видит, как галлагеровский член натягивает ширинку. А еще рыжий улыбается. Типа: «У меня все круто, а теперь, раз ты тут — то еще круче». Необъяснимая такая хуйня. 

Ну все. Наигрались. Пора получить свое, вот то крупное, что у Галлагера в штанах. Обкончать скамью запасных, отомстить тому долбоящеру-комиссару из младшей лиги. 

— Ты хочешь поболтать или потрахаться? 

У Микки ноги подгибаются от того, что он вынужден задирать голову, когда говорит это, глядя в веснушчатую довольную морду. Галлагер кривит рот в хищной ухмылке и поспешно дергает ремень. 

Уверенная рука разворачивает за плечо рожей в сетку, и Микки опирается о скамью одним коленом. Галлагер нажимает на поясницу, прогибает и пристраивается, надавливает пальцами на дырку, разминает, трет. 

Микки открывает рот, чтоб сказать: «Не пляши там, вдуй уже!» — но поперхивается словами. Может, кажется с отвычки, но ощущение такое, будто внизу и правда стало больше. Рука перемещается на загривок, Галлагер засаживает до конца, и Микки сжимает зубы на предплечье, чтобы не выдать стон. Идеально. Бля. Идеально. 

Галлагер не треплется больше, не спрашивает, нормально ли, хорошо ли, все ли в порядке. Он просто ебет — волшебно, сильно, уверенно, выдыхает коротко при каждом движении внутрь и звучит при этом, как боксер, отрабатывающий скоростной джеб. Чтобы продержаться хотя бы минуту и не начать бешено надрачивать себе, Микки изо всех сил хватается за мысль, что при таком раскладе он — боксерская груша. Ай-й-й, похуй, все. Четыре месяца и пара часов. Микки заслужил кончить быстро, принимая в себя отбойные, отборные удары громадного рыжего члена. 

— Я ждал тебя, Мик, — бормочет Йен, наваливаясь на спину и обхватывая поперек груди. 

Он не вколачивается больше, а дергает на себя, как безвольную куклу, натягивает на член: вверх-вверх-вверх. Внутри у Микки все печет, удовольствие горячо стягивается туда, где крупная головка распирает и бьет точно в цель. Колени дрожат — тяжело пытаться не кончить и одновременно держать вес рыжего.

Не, а хуй ли пытаться? Галлагер ведет руку по бедру, тянется помочь, но такое ему и раньше не позволялось, теперь уж и подавно. Микки отшвыривает широкую ладонь, обхватывает себя сам — хватает десятка движений кулаком, чтобы прицельно спустить на скамью, бешено сжимаясь на умелом члене — и снимается с него сразу, с трудом сталкивая со спины стонущую тушу, так что рыжему приходится додрачивать и кончать в траву. 

— Всегда хотел трахнуться здесь! — орет Микки и с откатной трясучкой наблюдает, как Галлагер подтягивается на трубе, легко, эффектно. Крутышка, бля. Хорош, сука. Слишком.

Еще надо. Еще-еще-бля-еще. Как и не кончал только что. И вот теперь невыносимо хочется ощутить пальцы на члене и горячую сперму в заднице.  
Ну, значит — второй заход. Стоит, пожалуй, проверить, хватит ли у Йена Галлагера сил, чтобы удержать Микки. На весу.

**Author's Note:**

> Кода к 2.02. Микки выходит из тюрьмы.   
> Написано для Вонг на заявку «сайз-кинк Микки».


End file.
